Sidebar Snippets
This is an archive of the rumors and other hearsay which circulate through Fallen London. You can view them on the right sidebar of the game. If you want to help with missing images and journal text: open up the console when you have Fallen London open, and paste this into it: shareContent('null', 'Sidebar', '541'); where 541 is the highest known snippet. everything for yourself at http://www.fallenlondon.com Universal These probably can appear in any location. The Starveling Cat velingcat--> }} ption = the Starveling Cat! the Starveling Cat! mangy as a goat! mad as a asSnippet |Title = The Starveling Cat |Description = The Starveling Cat! The Starveling Cat! Sharp as ravenglass! older--> }} Location-specific The University These only appear at . Mahogany Hall These only appear at . The House of Chimes Zee Polythreme Unconfirmed These either no longer exist, or, more likely, appear in a location not yet re-catalogued. A Stone Tentacle-Key? No one in London knows where this key is. Or at least, no one who knows is telling. And anyway, this doesn't stop them talking. They say that the one man who knew where it was just vanished one night, along with his boat. They say he was probably eaten by a zee-monster. They say that pirates might have scuppered him out of spite. Some of them say he had already hidden the key before he died. One or two of them say that he sold it to a mad king in Polythreme who gave it to his youngest daughter for safekeeping before being eaten by a Stone Pig. It's probably safe to discount those ones. Divination and chiropteromancy Astrology without stars? The movements of bats up in the far reaches of the cavern roof are mysterious, but seasonal patterns can be observed. There is a shape often seen in winter that looks just like a sleeping cat; one in spring that could be a lovers' embrace. Of course, Madame Shoshana and her ilk do not rely solely on these signs when foretelling the future; but chiropteromancy is one of the less messy means. How does one enter the House of Chimes? Mr Chimes allows entry only to those of very particular trades or natures. It might deny a marquis a seat, unless the marquis has a club foot. It might slam the door in the face of the most noted actress, unless she is named for a particular saint. Is it true what they say about Polythreme? Polythreme is a city where some principle in the water or earth - they say - makes everything live. This makes it a hellish place. Candles scream as they burn. Furniture is enslaved wood. Buildings are hollow shells of misery. The Clay Men are sold by Polythreme - or perhaps they escape. The Bazaar, on the Carnelian Coast? The Bazaar has outposts all over the Neath. Some are opulent palaces; others simple shacks by the side of the road. One or two on the Carnelian Coast are camel-trains that move from port to port to trade with merchant steamers. What can you expect when zailing the Unterzee? Perhaps you will encounter the colossal Black Mountain! Perhaps you will meet mermen and sirens and lotus-eaters! Perhaps you will spend the whole voyage confined to your cabin with zee-sickness! What can you find on the Elder Continent? Travellers tell of strange tribes and incomprehensible religions, carnivorous flora, pygmy elephants and giant mice. But no-one believes travellers’ tales, do they? What can you find on the Elder Continent? Travellers tell of wingless birds and snakes with legs. Wells that yield only sand. Tribes of blue people and towers of salt. But no one believes travellers' tales, do they? What do they say about the Southern Archipelago? Zailors will cross themselves and spit into the fire. Vast schools of fungal whale-things, they say, and islands populated by giants. These zailors have almost certainly never seen the Archipelago. What happens in Polythreme? Everything's alive there, or so the story goes. Coal burns with a long low moan, steel is forged under protest, new-minted coins still shriek with pain and horror. It sounds a horribly callous place. Not to mention remarkably noisy. What is Hunter's Keep? A rambling country house, perched on cliff-tops of a half-drowned Unterzee island. The gardens are beautifully tended. Nobody talks about the strange light that shines from the coast at night. What is the Pale Tabernacle? A tall tale told by zailors. They say it's a place of unearthly delights, glimpsed only by the boldest and drunkest of zee-men. They say that the beauty of the place has struck men blind. They say it's where the Fiddler's Fluke came from... What is the Wax-Wind? On rare days, an impossible tempest sweeps out of the Elder Continent: a wild wind carrying the scent of boiling honey and a storm of molten wax. Ships that fall prey to the Wax-Wind float like filthy icebergs in the Unterzee, their crews confined in wax, mouths fixed in endless screams. What occurs in the House of Chimes? ''' Feasts. Stories. Exchanges of secrets so fierce they burn the lips. The wooing of owls and the cosseting of cats. '''Where is the Carnelian Coast? The Carnelian Coast marks the edge of the vast and mysterious Elder Continent, far across the Unterzee. Some travellers call it a Neathy paradise. Others decline to comment. Where is the House of Chimes? If you have to ask... you'll never find the way. Unless you're abducted, stuffed in a bag, dragged to a certain listing tower and fed roast duck until you beg for mercy. Or for more. Who are the neddy men? The neddy men are, effectively, a private police force for the Masters. They report to Mr Fires at Wolfstack Docks, and spend much of their time walloping unruly dockers. "Unruly" in this case meaning "having the impertinence to demand a day's pay for a day's work". Who is Mr Chimes? Is it, in fact, one of the Masters of the Bazaar? Is it Mr Iron or Mr Pages trading under another name? Or is it a bold rascal pretending to be an unknown Master? Who Lives at Hunter's Keep? Some say a coven of witches. Some say a community of cats. Some say it's haunted by the spirits of disgruntled vicars. Who Lives at Hunter's Keep? Some say a coven of witches. Some say a community of cats. Some say the island is haunted by the spirits of disgruntled vicars. Why do they call it the Elder Country? That vast continent to the South with a glowing mountain at its heart - where the Presbyter has ruled for a thousand years - is older by far than any of London's civilisations. Which is embarrassing. Winewound Heath Fallen London folklore has it that a race of giant, intelligent rodents infest Winewound Heath, living in a honeycomb of underground tunnels. This legend arose when an inebriated young lady caught sight of a Rattus Faber family out on a picnic. Winewound Heath Winewound Heath lies at the farthest edge of Fallen London, where the city becomes the Southern Archipelago. No one has accurately described the topology of the heath, because it's always covered in fog that's thick enough to carry in a bucket. Zailing the Unterzee Beware the strange little islands that speckle the Unterzee. Beware the dread fog and the terrible zee-monsters! Zee-monsters! What lurks in the depths of the vast Unterzee? Tentacled beasts with no eyes and too many teeth? Jellyfish the size of ladies' parasols, floating like ghosts and trailing deadly, whip-like cilia? Things that are mostly made of beak? Category:Content